Headless Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: On a field trip, an upset Cassie runs away. But comes face to no face with the Headless Horseman!


**A request done for guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Cassie was having another one of her bad days.

She never wanted to o on this dumb field trip to Sleepy Hollow. She had to sit for hours on the stupid, smelly bus with a couple of bullies who always talked badly about her behind her back.

At the Sleepy Hollow museum, Cassie avoided her class group and decided to wander away from them.

Cassie sighed as she kicked a rock while walking down the sidewalk. "Why me? Why am I always a target? I'm always getting bullied everywhere I-"

"Out of the way, squirt!" A kid on a skateboard came shredding down the sidewalk, he dodged Cassie, but ended up falling over.

"That's it! You are so dead!" He started chasing after Cassie.

Cassie ran for her life as the bully chased her. This made Cassie feel even worse. She just wanted to Hebrew alone, to be away from people. Her misery just won't end.

The girls kept running until she was in the forest, a very dark and spooky looking forest...

The clouds in the skies darkened. Cassie felt a raindrop. Then another. And another.

A downpour fell onto Cassie. The ground became soaked. Cassie charge s through the muddy puddles, but her attacker slipped and fell face-first into the mud.

Cassie kept running and running. She just wanted to get away. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to left alone.

At last, Cassie found shelter in an old cave. She ran inside and sniffled. Her sniffling evolved into crying.

Cassie just cried. She was absolutely miserable.

She didn't realize that there was someone else in the cave.

A shadowy figure watching Cassie was becoming annoyed by her sobs. So he decided to scare her away.

Cassie stopped crying when she heard footsteps coming from inside the cave. Spinning around, she saw someone tall, menacing,

And headless.

It was a headless man, wielding a sword.

It was Sleepy Hollow's most infamous legend. The Headless Horseman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cassie screamed and bolted right out of the cave.

The monster stood proud as he successfully scared someone. But then he heard something rather loud followed by that girl's scream.

It sounded like she was in pain.

The horseman dropped his sword and ran out of his lair. She spots Cassie on the ground, unconscious.

Panicking, the Headless Horseman scooped her up and brought her back to his cave. He gently placed her on his bed and saw the big bruise on her forehead.

'She must have hit her head.' The horseman thought. He went to his dresser and got some bandages and an ice pack.

* * *

Cassie woke up to find herself lying on a soft bed with an ice pack on her head.

"Huh?" Cassie felt dizzy, but undeterred.

"So, you've awakened."

Cassie screamed when she saw the decapitated man.

"T-T-THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" Cassie screeched. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NO! Please don't scream!" The horseman grabbed Cassie and pinned her to the bed.

"Huh?" Cassie blinked. "Didn't you just talk?"

"Yes."

"But...how can you talk without a head?"

The horseman sat beside her. "Well, ghosts don't need a body to get around. So I don't need a head to speak."

Cassie swallowed a little. He made an excellent point.

"So, what are doing in my domain?"

"Uh...well...I came here on a field trip with my class..." Cassie began to ease out of the bed. "And I really beed to go now so-" She bolted and tried to make a break for it, but the Headless Horseman grabbed her and kept her on the ground.

"You mustn't be running off like that." he warned. "Letting you go couldn't risk exposing me to the humans."

"I won't tell anyone! I promise! Just let me go!" Cassie begged.

"Well...just to be safe, I'll give you a sample of what will happen when you mess with the Headless Horseman."

Cassie was about to have another panic surge until she felt fingers tickling her sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! WHAT ARE YOHOHOHOU DOING?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?!"

The horseman didn't answer as he kept tickling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I-I PROMISE I WOHOHOON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOHOHOHOU!" Cassie yelled through her laughter. "UNCLE!"

A few minutes later, the Headless Horseman stopped. He picked up Cassie. "Let's get you back to town."

Back at Sleepy Hollow, the skateboard kid was still searching for Cassie. He was drenched in mud, twigs and rocks stuck in his hair.

"Where is that little-"

The sound of a horse neighing caused the boy to freeze up. He slowly turned around and saw the Headless Horseman trotting his way!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" The boy screamed even louder than Cassie. He starts to run, but the horseman knocked him into a putrid lake of mud and rotten leaves. He still kept running and running.

Cassie laughed as she watched her attacker run away. "See ya, Sucker!"

The horseman returned Cassie to the museum and just in time too. The children were loading on the bus.

"Thank you, Mr. Horseman!" Cassie hugged her new friend. "And I won't tell a soul!"

The Headless Horseman have her a thumbs up and watched Cassie join her group. Unbelievably, no one even noticed she was gone.

But Cassie didn't mind. Because she met an amazing person, one who she thought was scar up at first, but turned out to be a pretty nice guy.

And for the Headless Horseman, he was amazed himself. To think humans really have changed since he was alive.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked it, guestsurprise! And I have a pretty cool story idea I want to tell you! :D**


End file.
